Envy
by XxGoddess AthenaxX
Summary: She was so blissfully unaware that he would drop her off before picking me up only two streets away. SasuSaku Oneshot. Part of the Seven Deadly Sins Series


Hello minna-san. So sorry it's been so long. I am working on my other fics little by little. With school being so hectic I barely have time to write but it's a two week break and I'm gonna try to write as much as possible.

This is something that I've been working on for almost a half a year now. It started on paper and I just managed to get in onto my computer to finish it for Sakura's birthday. It is the first of the seven deadly sins series I want to do. Hope you all enjoy ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I wish....currently all I seem to own is my crazy ideas T.T

**Warning: **There's a little foreplay. Mostly lime worthy stuff. No lemons this time.

**Dedicated to:** Sakura. She deserves a happy ending

_Flashbacks_ are _italicized_. Flashbacks start from when the gang was around thirteen and progress to more recent events.

_Oh how Sakura wanted to kill that-that __**thing**__! __**It**__ was so irritating that it didn't deserve to be called human. It made her blood boil to watch that __**whore**__ with _her _Sasuke-kun. The stupid dunce had no idea that her godly, perfect boyfriend was cheating on her. __**She**__ had no idea that Sasuke would drop __**her**__ off at home only __**two**__ streets away from where he would pick _her _up._

* * *

"Look he's here again."

"Why is he dating her?"

"Yeah! We're better looking!"

"We have better bodies then her. All she has are massive hips."

"And ugly red eyes."

"And fucked up hair."

"SHANNARO! Will you get the fuck out of my way!?" Sakura pushed her way through the crowd blocking the school doors.

"C-calm d-down S-Sakura-chan," Hinata trailed behind her best friend as they fought their way out of the school building.

"Every single day these-these idiots all crowd here and stare at him like he's some kind of-of God. I mean for Pete's sake, he's just another stuck up rich jerk that would probably let the world blow up because he has too much pride. I mean who does he think he is?"

"I love you Sasuke-kun!"

"Marry me Sasuke-kun!"

"No me!"

"Pathetic," Sakura grumbled and finally broke free of the crowd. Her eyes landed upon the male specimen that most of the school's population swooned over. "He's such an asshole!" Said person was leaning on the bonnet of his car, arms crossed over his chest, sleeves rolled to his elbow. His legs were crossed and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. "I mean he's arrogant, egotistic, self-centred-"

"S-Sakura-ch-chan," Hinata stuttered.

"-obnoxious-"

"K-Karin is-is c-coming t-this w-way."

"-no good mother-wait what!?" Sakura instantly stopped her ranting.

"Karin i-is coming h-here."

"Why the f-_them_," Sakura's eyes narrowed at the sigh of Karin's followers standing a short distance away.

"Hey Pinky, stop badmouthing my boyfriend just cause you don't have one," Karin walk up to them, arrogance radiating off her every stride.

"-The fuck whore! At least I don't sleep with every guy I see," Sakura smirked.

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks. I don't swing that way. Besides, I don't want rabies."

"_Bitch_," Karin moved to hit her.

"Karin," everyone froze and turned to face the usually silent Uchiha. "Leave her alone and let's go."

"Hai Sasuke-kun," Karin turned and skipped to the car. "This isn't over bitch."

"I'll be waiting whore," Sakura called back and walked away. All of the girls crowed around them and cheered as Sakura walked past with Hinata trailing behind.

"Go Haruno!"

"Show that bitch whose boss!"

"Kick her ass!" Sakura smirked at the cheers she was receiving and ignored those who were trying to give her hell about insulting Sasuke.

* * *

_Thirteen year old Naruto blew out the candle on his soccer ball shaped cake. "Yatta! Presents! Whoo!"_

"_Baka calm down," Sakura smacked him on the head and shook her head._

"_Cut the cake dobe," Sasuke rolled his eyes at his childhood friend's protests._

"_Just cut it already," Neji said from the side. Sadly, due to his cousin wanting to come, he was dragged along._

"_Okay, okay," Naruto cut the cake and Sakura took a dollop of icing and smeared it on his face. "Sakura-chan!"_

"_Baka go open your presents," at the word presents, Naruto was at the table laden with presents._

"_Dobe," Sakura looked at the boy next to her and blushed. Never before had she ever thought of boys as anything more then irritations until she had met him a few hours ago. The quiet, dark haired boy was her prince charming. She knew it. But sadly he thought of her as nothing more then an annoyance. She followed the Uchiha to where the energetic blond stood waiting eagerly to open his presents._

"_Which one first? Which one first?"_

"_Just open one," Neji pulled the one nearest to him and handed it to the hyper active blond. Naruto tore away the wrapping to reveal the new Need for Speed game._

"_Thanks teme," Naruto smirked at his best friend, who in turn smirked back._

_Naruto pulled the next one and opened it to find a fox plushie from Hinata. Sakura smirked when her best friend blushed when Naruto hugged her. She had known that the blond had wanted on and got the heiress to buy it for him._

"_Sakura-chan!" Naruto danced at the sight of the charm necklace she had gotten for him. "All you guys rock!"_

"_You haven't even opened everything," Sakura shook her head at the blonds' happy dance. Even though there were plenty of gifts from the other guests, he ignored them for the time being._

"_C'mon! Open this one," one of the guests handed him a present. Naruto tore the wrapping and pulled out a bottle._

"_Huh? What's this Kiba?"_

"_Spin the bottle," Kiba smirked and so did most of the other boys._

"_Let's play!" Naruto jumped up and pulled everyone into a circle._

"_Uh-oh," Sakura sighed as everyone formed a massive circle in the living room. She found Hinata and went to sit next to her. "Hey maybe you can kiss him." She laughed when her friend when red and looked about ready to faint._

"_Everyone quiet!" Kiba hushed everyone as Naruto spun the bottle._

"_EEP!" Hinata squeaked when it landed on her._

"_Hinata-chan!" the loud blond jumped up and made his way to the heiress._

_Hinata blushed even harder and hid behind her bangs. Naruto lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her lips. Most of the boys broke into a cheer when the two broke apart. Naruto's cheeks were tinted pink while Hinata rivalled a tomato._

"_Uchiha next," Kiba yelled._

"_No," Sasuke glared at him. Ha and Neji were standing a distance away from the circle, not wanting to be included._

"_I'll spin and whoever it lands on teme has to kiss," before Sasuke could protest, the bottle had been spun and everyone went silent. Most of the girls began getting ready to kiss _**THE** _Uchiha Sasuke._

"_No," All of the females groaned when the bottle landed on Sakura. "No fair!"_

"_I'm not doing it," Sasuke sent a glare at Naruto._

"_You tell him Sasuke-kun."_

"_Yeah, you would rather kiss me."_

"_No me!"_

"_No-" All of them instantly shut up at the sight of Sasuke kissing Sakura._

"_NOOO!!!!" the girls began to cry at the sight of them. Neither of them looked like they were going to pull back anytime soon. Sakura felt him smirk and trail his tongue along her bottom lip_

"_Teme, stop suffocating Sakura-chan. She's going red," the pair broke apart, both blushing a deep shade of red. Naruto smirked and slung his arm around Sasuke's neck. "Now that that's done, who's next?"_

"_I'm gonna spin Sasuke-kun!" A few girls squealed at the idea and ran back to the circle. Sakura remained where she was and touched her lips, the tingling sensation not ceasing. She blushed again __when Sasuke sent a glance her way. It was then that she realised that he had taken her first kiss._

* * *

"Thanks Hinata!" Sakura waved as Hinata drove off, leaving her standing at the bottom of the driveway. She sighed and turned to walk up the side path when Down on You by Tokio Hotel started playing from her phone. She pulled out her phone and without looking at her caller id she already knew who was calling. There was only one person with that ringtone in her phonebook anyway.

_**Can I drive you home?  
Can I crash into your life?  
Can you fix my soul?  
Can you break my heart tonight?**_

"_Get ready, I'm around the corner."_

Sakura sighed and slid her phone shut. As she turned on her heels, she was met with a silver Bugatti Veyron. She opening the door and slid onto the leather seat.

"Don't you ever call just to say hi?" she turned to face the raven-head and was met with his lips upon hers. It was a simple chaste kiss that left her lips tingling.

"Hi," Sasuke placed another kiss on her lips before turning back to the steering wheel.

"You might have to say hi more often," Sakura sighed and threw her bad behind the seat. As she stretched her legs out in front of her she glanced at the scenery passing them. "So where're we going today?"

"Wait and see."

"No freakin' fair," she turned her body away from him and pouted. "You never tell me where we're going."

"Hn."

"Jerk!"

"Hn."

"Hmph!" Sakura sighed before turning back to him. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"It's not fair."

"What isn't fair?"

"Everything! I mean I don't get to show you off in public and show those annoying fan girls that you're _**my**_ boyfriend. We can't be seen together. Nothing! Nada! Zilch! El Zippo!"

"Hn."

"Is that _**all**_ you have to say!?" Sakura huffed and turned to look out of the window. She squeaked when she felt his hand on hers, fingers intertwining.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not like it's your fault," Sakura sighed. "I was just being jealous. I mean I envy her being able to hug and kiss you in public and make everyone super jealous that I have this super sexy hot godlike boyfriend."

"So _that's_ what you think of me."

"Well…um…" Sakura blushed and the Uchiha smirked.

"If it counts, I have the urge to murder every guy that dares look at you. Then again I don't blame them. You are after all my beautiful, hot, sexy pink-haired girlfriend," he chuckled at how red she went.

* * *

_Sakura wandered around the Cherry Blossom Festival. She had lost Hinata a while ago when Naruto hi-jacked her. "Baka, you could have at least left me with one of you smexy friends but no…" she ignored the looks she was getting and continued to mumble to herself about how much of an idiot Naruto was. She was so caught up in cursing the blond that she didn't look where she was going and bumped into someone. "Gomen ne." She looked up from the ground and was met be a pair of onyx eyes._

"_Watch where you're going," he offered his hand and pulled her up. Sakura blushed lightly, knowing that her short kimono had probably flashed a few people._

"_Thank you and sorry for bumping into you," she bowed in apology._

"_Annoying," she frowned and looked up to see him smirking. She took in his appearance, starting from his spiky raven hair moving to his perfectly sculpted face and body and finally gazing at his piercing onyx eyes._

"_Do I know you?" she tilted her head to the side and blinked, trying to remember the boy in front of her._

"_Don't you all," he scoffed and walked off._

"_You don't have to be such a dick!" Sakura yelled after him. She turned in the opposite direction and stormed off. She wondered around, not taking in her surroundings until she found herself at a dead-end. "Kuso!"_

"_Hey, hey, hey. Look what we have here boys, a stray cherry blossom."_

_Sakura spun around and was surrounded by five well-built males. "Kuso!"_

"_Let's have a little fun, shall we?"_

"_Fuck off asshole," Sakura glared at him._

"_Looks like she wants to get punished for that wicked tongue. Shorty, prove your worth to the gang and take her."_

"_My pleasure," the shortest of the lot stepped forward and move towards her._

"_Now why are losers like you preying on someone like her?" a deep voice asked from behind them. The five turned and saw a lone figure at the mouth of the alley._

"_You talking to us punk?" the leader of the gang took a step forward._

"_You see any others fuckers around?"_

"_You talk big for a punk."_

"_Hn." Sakura finally recognised who he was._

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Yo," he nodded at her. Even though she had known him for that brief time at Naruto's party all those years ago and had seen him from time to time with Naruto, she would be able to recognise that two letter word anywhere._

"_You want her punk? Come and fight for her," the leaded made a move to punch him but Sasuke sidestepped him and entered the alleyway._

"_Such a sad bunch of losers," Sasuke smirked as they began to attack him. He dodged them, not wanting to fight just yet. As he dodged the last one, the leader managed to land a blow to his jaw._

"_Not so tough not, huh reject?" the leader chuckled._

"_I'm gonna make you wish you hadn't done that."_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, tell me where we're going."

"No," Sasuke smirked at her pout and continued to lead the blindfolded pinkette to their destination.

"You're no fun."

"Yet you still go willing wherever I take you."

"Hmph!" Sakura stopped moving and folded her arms across her chest. "I refuse to move unless you tell me and if you don't, I refuse to go out with you again."

"Really now?" Sasuke walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. "What if I make you move?"

"Fuck you asshole."

"You have many times."

"Dickhead," Sakura turned her head away from him, instantly regretting it when he began to kiss the exposed skin.

"Now, now Sakura-_chan_, don't use such language," he moved his hand down her thigh and trailed it up the inside.

"And what if I do? Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Hmmm…" I think I'll have to punish you," Sasuke bit down on the flesh as his hand began to cup her between her legs.

"Sasuke," she breathed.

"Say my name properly Sakura," he whispered in her ear and began to rub her through the material.

"Bite me."

"With pleasure," he bit down lightly on her neck and slowly increased the pressure until Sakura winced. He ran his tongue over the speckles of blood that dotted her skin and scowled. She was holding back and he **did not** like it. He pushed her body back into him, causing her to squeak in surprise and then slid his hand under her panty, running a finger along her already wet folds. "Tsk, tsk Sakura. Already this wet and we've barely just begun. He saw the blush that adorned her face and smirked as her mouth opened in a silent scream as he entered a finger into her opening. "What happened to all your protests huh?"

"…"Sakura forgot about her earlier protests as she succumbed to his ministrations. Sasuke slowed the pace his digit moved at and saw the scowl on her face. He wanted to hear her moans and he'd be damned it he didn't. "Faster!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke," she whined. Since he hadn't gotten the reaction he wanted, he stopped his movement altogether. Sakura frowned and tried to rock her hips against his hand only to have his stop her by his grip on her waist. "Onegai Sasuke-kun. Stop being mean!"

"Hn," he licked her collarbone and began to trail light kisses up to her neck.

"Mmmn…Sasuke…" Sakura was breathless and began to moan when he started rubbing her clit. "Onegai Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke began to slide his finger in and out of her core, feeling her get wetter with each movement. "Sakura,' his voice sent shivers up her spine and he felt her grip the arm around her waist. He felt her shudder and heard her whimpers as she got closer to the edge.

"Sasuke," Sakura bit her lip, trying to press herself closer to him. "_Sasuke-kun!"_ Sasuke smirked while she came down from her high and began to clean up her juices off his hand. Once he was satisfied, he picked her up bridal style and began to walk.

"Stay still okay?" he glanced down at the female in her arms and caught the look of content on her face.

"Mnmgh…" Sakura leaned against his shoulder as she caught her breath.

* * *

"_Gee, you really went to town with those guys," Sakura sighed as she dabbed the wound on Sasuke's lip with a tissue._

"_Hn," Sasuke flinched at the stinging in his lip. They had moved out of the alley and into another, more lit passage between two buildings. He was sitting on a crate while Sakura stood in between his legs to reach up to clean the small wound._

"_Gomen ne," Sakura whispered._

"_Aa," Sasuke glanced around and then looked back to the pinkette in front of him._

"_Why'd you help me?" Sakura hid her face beneath her bangs._

"_Would you rather I didn't?"_

"_Thank you," she placed a light kiss on his cheek. Before she could pull back, Sasuke turned his head and captured her lips. At first she was shocked and then she slowly began to respond to the kiss._

"_Friday…" Sasuke spoke between kisses, "you…me…movies."_

"_Hmngh…" Sakura barely registered what he had said, senses too overwhelmed by the feel of Sasuke's lips against hers._

* * *

"Open your eyes," Sasuke slid the blindfold off.

"Sugoi!" Sakura's face lit up when she saw the city below her. She felt Sasuke's arms slide around her waist and his head settle on her shoulder. They were standing at the top of Hokage Mountain. "It's amazing Sasuke-kun."

"It took a while to find a way to get up here," he felt her fingers intertwine with his.

"Arigato"

"Hn," he inhaled and took in her scent. "Are your parents around this weekend?"

"They're never around," Sakura sighed. "They're doing the same this as last year. I've already received my birthday money."

"Then you and Hinata are going shopping either tomorrow or Saturday."

"Hai."

"Then change your plans because tomorrow you and I are going to Kyoto."

"NANI!?"

"I've already arranged it. We're staying with your grandmother for the weekend. So pack your clothes tonight and I'll pick you up in the morning."

"Presumptuous bastard. Don't go organising things like that."

"Hn."

"Anyways tomorrow's school."

"So ditch."

"Hinata and I-"

"Rearrange."

"There's Karin-"

"She's going to Hokkaido."

"What about your family?"

"My father's away on business, my mother already know about you and Itachi helped me arrange everything."

"Matte. Why does your mother and Itachi know about me?"

"_Sasuke-kun, it's your girlfriend's birthday soon ne?" Mikoto looked at her youngest son._

"_Nani?"_

"_Sakura, you know, the one with pink hair, green eyes."_

"_Okaa-san…"_

"_Okaa-san, don't go embarrassing Sasuke like that," Itachi spoke up. "She is after all his secret lover."_

"_Teme," Sasuke hid behind his bangs as his mother giggled._

"Stalker nii-san," Sasuke mumbled.

"But if they know then-"

"They're fine with it," Sasuke let out a small sigh. "My father on the other hand has no idea. If he found out, he would flip his top."

"What time tomorrow?" Sakura asked, changed the subject.

"Five in the morning."

"NANI!?"

-Smirk-

* * *

_As the ball flew into the air, Sasuke flipped up and kicked it into the back of the net. He smirked at the goal keeper's astonished look and ran back to the centre circle. The whistle blew and the ball was back in play._

_While his body was playing soccer, his mind was on the pinkette he had been seeing for the past four weeks. All he could think about was the feel of her lips against his, her taste and her smell_

"_TEME!" Naruto yelled before flipping the ball over his defender. Sasuke had already gotten the ball before the other team could comprehend and ran towards the goal._

"_Hey dobe," he kicked the ball against the goal post. As it bounced off, Naruto was ready and headed it past the goal keeper._

_The shrill sound of the whistle blowing echoed across the field and signalled the end of the match. The grandstands were filled with cheers and victory cries. Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked as they were surrounded by the supporters and the rest of the team. The pair were assaulted with approval and congratulations from everyone before they managed to escape to the gym's back entrance._

"_We outdid ourselves today teme."_

"_Hn."_

"_Hit the showers and the I'm going out with Hinata."_

"_Hn."_

"_You know you should really dump that trashy thing and get a new girlfriend."_

"_Hn."_

"_At least pretend to like her," Naruto thought for a moment. "Unless you prefer to get all kinky with her in the sly…whatever floats your boat man."_

"_Dobe," Sasuke cuffed the back of Naruto's head and the pair moved to enter the gym._

"_**SHANNARO**__!"_

"_You go ahead," Sasuke left Naruto and ran around to the volleyball courts. He skidded to a halt before as soon as he saw a familiar head of cotton candy pink hair. His eyes widened when he saw Sakura's partner and ducked behind a nearby tree before he could be seen._

"_You're going down pinky." Sasuke recognised the voice. It belonged to Shikamaru's annoying girlfriend Temari. "You and that skank."_

"_Shannaro! Like hell I am she-man. And call the whore what you want. Heck call me what you want but _don't _diss my hair," Sakura yelled back._

"_Hey keep your opinions to yourself. Besides you look like you've been around the block and the whole neighbourhood," Karin added._

"_Now, now play nice," Neji's girlfriend, Tenten spoke up. She was Temari's partner for the match._

"_Bring it on Tenten," Sakura smirked at her friend and served the ball. Tenten hit it back and with a surprise combined effort from Sakura and Karin, the redhead gave the pinkette a boost and the ball was hit too far away for either Tenten or Temari to reach._

"_Game!"_

"_SHANNARO!" Sakura jumped up in victory and smiled. "Suck on that Sabaku!"_

"_Not bad pinky," the dirty blonde smiled and the pair shook hands. After congratulations were said and most of the crowd had dispersed, Sakura began heading towards the parking lot. As she was walking, a hand shot out and dragged her behind a tree._

"_Wha-"_

"_Don't say anything."_

_She stilled when she recognised the voice and smiled. She looked up to see Sasuke looking past the tree at Karin. She frowned when she noticed his gaze._

"_Why are you staring at her?"_

"_What happened to don't say anything?"_

"_Well I can't help it. Besides, it makes me concerned if you're looking at her."_

"_She's my fiancée."_

"_NANI!?" Sakura's mouth was instantly covered by Sasuke's hand._

"_We'll discuss that later," Sasuke pulled her behind him into the gym._

"_Wha-"_

"_No talking," Sasuke grabbed his things before pulling her into one of the equipment closets. As soon as the door had closed, his lips were on hers._

"_Nah-uh," Sakura pulled away. "Explain."_

"_We're engaged. It's an arranged marriage. Frankly I think she's nothing more then a slut."_

"_That makes me feel a little better."_

"_Hn," Sasuke pulled her close to him and both of their things landed on the ground with a thump. "She's a fan girl and that in itself is repulsive."_

"_What if I was one?"_

"_Then you're one lucky fan girl," Sasuke pressed his lips against hers._

"_I missed you," Sakura sighed. Sasuke smirked against her lips and kissed her again._

* * *

"My, my Sakura-chan. You sure found yourself a handsome one," Maya smiled at her blushing granddaughter. "He's definitely a keeper."

"Obaa-chan," Sakura was deep red and kept her eyes trained on the ground. She felt a hand over hers and she felt Sasuke squeeze her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Haruno-san," Sasuke bowed. Sakura was surprised at how relaxed he was ever since they had left Tokyo.

"The pleasure is all mine," Maya looked up at the Uchiha. "After all this is the first time Sakura's brought anyone with her to come and visit." Sakura was extremely flushed and it seemed to amuse Sasuke to no end.

"Now then," Maya turned and walked into the house. "Get yourselves in here." The pair walked in, Sasuke carrying both of their bags, and were led to the guest bedroom. "I'd like to think that you two will behave yourselves." Maya winked at the pair, both blushing. "Now tell me young man, has my son been taking care of my Sakura or has he been leaving her alone?"

"I'm never alone obaa-chan," Sakura mumbled. "Not when Sasuke-kun's forever kidnapping me."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked at his blushing girlfriend.

"Well that's good to hear," Maya turned and began to walk down the passageway. "Now let's feed you two up. Sakura-chan you're looking rather skinny and Sasuke-kun you need to eat more. You're both still growing and I'll be damned if I don't put some meat on your bones."

* * *

"Come outside_."_

"_I just got out of the shower."_

"Doesn't matter."

"_Jerk," Sakura hung up and wrapped her towel around her body before going downstairs and opening the front door. She was met with the sight of her extremely gorgeous boyfriend of five months, who instantly caught her lips with his own. "Hello to you too."_

"_Hn," Sasuke pulled her outside to a charcoal Lamborghini Murciélago parked at the bottom of the driveway._

"_Who'd you steal the car from?"_

"_It's mine," Sasuke picked her up and perched her on the bonnet. "And from now on you and I are going to explore this town."_

"_You expect me to willing get in your car and go off with you to Kami-sama knows where."_

"_Precisely," Sasuke leant down and kissed her._

"_Not here. The neighbours might see us," Sakura put her hands on his chest and tried to push him off._

"_That sounds fun," he put his hands on either side of her as she slid off the bonnet and placed his forehead against hers. "You know I could always ju-"_

"_Sakura?" the pair looked up to find one of Sakura's neighbours looking at them. He was tall and looked to be in his mid-twenties. "Must I call the police and arrest this rapist?"_

"_No thanks Takashi-san," Sakura smiled. "It's just my idiot boyfriend."_

"_That hurt," Sasuke hung his head._

"_Should I be calling you parents? Do they know about this rap-boy?"_

"_Don't worry about is Takashi-san. They've probably already moved from wherever they were last."_

"_Are you sure?" Takashi looked at her wearily. "If you need anything just call."_

"_Sure thing," Sakura smiled when her neighbour disappeared into his house. "I told you not our here."_

"_Since when do I look like a fucking rapist?"_

_Sakura giggled at Sasuke's look of disbelief and kissed him. "You can't rape the willing Sasuke-kun."_

"_Well it's not rape if you say surprise," Sasuke smirked and kissed her nose._

"_Surprise," Sakura laughed. "Put your car in the garage and then you can come and have some fun with me."_

"_Aa."_

* * *

"SHANNARO!" Sakura punched the air in victory. "That's how things are done!"

"Aa," Sasuke wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. "Now that you've proven that you kick ass in whack-a-mole how bout we enjoy the rest of the funfair."

"Fine," Sakura sighed in defeat. She collected her prize –a fluffy purple bunny- and the pair walked to the Ferris wheel. After finding n available carriage and getting seated, Sasuke pulled her close and kissed her. "This is the best birthday present ever."

"Glad you like it," he buried his head in her hair and held onto her.

"I'd at least wish you'd let me pay for something," Sakura pouted. Since they had arrived the previous day, Sasuke had kept her busy. They had gone shopping at every mall in the area, to the movies, ice-skating, you name it they did it.

"Tell you what you can buy the ice-cream when we get off."

"Fine I will."

"With my money."

"Hmph," she pushed him off her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine. Pay with your own money."

"Shannaro!" Sakura kissed him.

"Never known a woman that would want to pay for their own things,"

"I'm independent," Sakura smiled. Sasuke smirked in response and entwined their fingers.

* * *

"_Sas-Sasuke-kun," Sakura breathed. She tried to pull the Uchiha's wandering hands out from under her skirt and lift his head away from her exposed chest. "Someone might find us."_

"_So?" Sasuke angled her so that their lower regions were pressed together._

"_Hmngh…" Sakura leaned against the wall for support and closed her eyes. It was the annual school dance and Konoha High and Suna Girls combined to host one dance. "What about Karin?"_

"_Who cares?" Sasuke nibbled at the exposed flesh and smirked when he finally found her panties. "Won't need these."_

"_Don't…" Sakura mumbled. "We need to get back."_

"_What's the point? It's not like I get to go with the person I want to."_

"_Sasuke."_

"_Hn," he reluctantly pulled away from her and looked at his handy work. Her chest and neck had several hickeys while her hair was out of its clasps. Her dress was pooled at her hips and her bra and panty lay out of sight, long forgotten. "You look beautiful."_

"_I did before you jumped me."_

"_You say that like you protested."_

"_I did."_

"_Hn."_

"_Jerk," Sakura found her underwear and slid it on before fixing her dress and undoing the remaining clasps in her hair to cover the numerous red spots on her neck. She was slightly thankful that the rest were covered by her dress._

"_Why him?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Why come with Kiba?"_

"_He's a nice guy."_

"_Who's perving over you."_

"_Jealous?"_

"_Very," Sasuke pulled her to him. "At least dance with me."_

"_No."_

"_Oh come on Sakura," Sasuke picked her up so that she was standing on his feet and began to move to the slow song that was booming throughout the school._

"_Don't give me much of a choice," Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest._

"_I'm sorry we can't do this in front of people."_

"_It's not your fault Sasuke-kun."_

"_Hn."_

* * *

"Ah there they are," Maya smiled at the sight of the teens cuddling on the couch, watching some cartoon or the other that Sakura was determined to watch. She left the pair on their own and decided to call it a night. She did have to wake up extra early to make them a large breakfast.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked up at her boyfriend and blinked.

"Hn?"

"Will you do me a favour?"

"Aa?"

"I-I want you to…" Sakura trialled off and Sasuke looked away from the screen. His gaze landed on the pink blob snuggled into his chest. He tried to decipher what she was say into his shirt but to no avail.

"Sakura, I can't hear a thing you say."

"Mn mnghf mou-"

"Naruto makes more sense when he's stuffing ramen into his mouth."

"Hmph," Sakura hit his chest lightly, causing him to smirk.

"Come on. Time for bed," Sasuke turned off the television before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to their room. He slowly closed the door before turning and depositing the female on the bed and flopping down next to her.

"Jerk."

"Hn."

"I hate you."

"If you say so," Sasuke pulled her so that they were laying side-by-side.

"I mean it," she pouted and looked away from him.

"Sakura," Sasuke kissed her forehead. "Happy birthday." He kissed both of her cheeks, forehead, chin, nose and the corners of her mouth before finally placing a light kiss on her lips.

"Meany."

"Aa," Sasuke smirked and kissed her again, letting his lips linger for a moment before moving to place light kisses down her throat. "Sakura?"

"Mmmm…"

"I love you."

* * *

"_Look," Karin pointed at Sakura. "Proof that she's nothing more then a whore."_

"_Fuck off Karin," Sakura glared at her. She mentally cursed Sasuke to hell and back for offering to drive her to school that morning. Especially since he stopped a street away from school and gave her the numerous red blotches that covered her neck._

"_Street slut."_

"_At least my boyfriend leaves a trace. Does yours even kiss you? I know like hell I would prefer kissing a dog."_

"_WHY YOU NO GOOD BITCH!"_

* * *

-Thud-

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT WHORE!?" Sakura yelled at Karin. The redhead had kicked the soccer ball straight into the back of Sakura's head.

"Not my fault your pink head was in my way!"

"SHANNARO! SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

"They've been at this since Monday," Mikako sighed.

"Sa-Sakura-chan's been really out-out of it since last Thursday," Hinata looked at her best friend arguing with Karin on the opposite side of the field. Since Monday the pinkette and the redhead had been going at it more then usual. Mostly because Sakura came to school on Monday completely out of it and didn't pay much attention to the world around her.

"TAKE YOUR BULL-"

"So who do you think will win today? I hope this is a good fight. I mean I want something to get me smiling for the weekend," Kyoko smiled.

"Yeah," Mikako shook her head at the pair's antics.

"WHAT DID THE UCHIHA LEAVE YOU BECAUSE HE WAS TIRED OF LOOKING AT A MONKEY'S ASS?"

"BURN IN HELL BITCH!"

"MEET YOU THERE WHORE!"

"This is getting sad," Hana sighed. Since last Thursday, Sasuke hadn't come to pick Karin up in the afternoons and the redhead was getting depressed.

"Girls, get back to the game!" Anko-sensei yelled. The two gave each other a final dirty look before moving back to their respective places on the field.

Sakura, being one of the forwards, kicked the ball into play. As the game progressed, Sakura managed to move the ball closer and closer to the goals. Karin was getting ready to stop Sakura's attempt as the ball was sent flying towards the nets.

"ITAI!"

"My bad," Sakura tried to hold in her laughter. Karin was doubled in pain, still holding the ball to her stomach.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Did not. Not my fault you caught it like that!"

"Sensei!"

"Both of you shut up. Sakura bench. Mikako take Sakura's place. Hana take Karin's. Kyoko take Karin to the sick room," Anko yelled. Everyone went to their assigned tasks. Sakura walked to the bench, scowl on her face.

* * *

_**~Rewind: Sunday Evening~**_

Sasuke closed his eyes in thought. He was parked outside of the Uchiha Manor and had little to no will to go inside. He had just turned on his cellphone and had received a message from Itachi saying that their father had returned from his business trip early Saturday morning.

"Fuck."

-knock knock-

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke slid the window down and looked at his older brother.

"If you plan on coming inside I suggest you get it over and done with now rather then later."

"I could always sneak in later."

"Father's sitting and waiting for you."

"Fuck."

"Hurry before he gets even more agitated."

"Has he been here since Saturday?"

"Hasn't left since."

"I hate you."

"Just doing my job and warning you otoutou."

"Well let's get this over and done with," Sasuke got out of the car and followed Itachi inside.

"The prodigal son has returned," Fugaku spoke. He was sitting on one of the lounge chairs and looking straight at Sasuke.

"Otou-san," Sasuke bowed in respect.

"Do you plan on explaining where you were this weekend?"

"I was out with a friend."

"That's funny," Fugaku perked his eyebrow. "If that's true, then why were all of your friends here on Saturday looking for you?"

"I was with another friend."

"And why was your cellphone off?"

"The battery died."

"Stop lying Sasuke," Fugaku stood. "Who the hell were you with?"

"Ah Sasu-chan, you're back," Mikoto walked into the room smiling, but her smile dropped as soon as she saw her husband.

"Okaa-san," Sasuke sent a small smile his mother's way before turning his attention back to his father.

"Answer me Sasuke."

"Truth is father," Sasuke stood at full height and looked his father straight in the eye. "I've been in Kyoto with my girlfriend. I spent the entire weekend there with her because honestly I would rather spend a weekend with her then a lifetime with Karin."

-slap-

Sasuke flew back and landed against the wooden floor. Mikoto made a move to help him but was stopped by a glare from Fugaku.

"You **will** speak to me with respect and you **will** follow my orders."

"No father," Sasuke picked himself up. "I'm tired of playing obedient."

"Excuse me?"

"I hate Karin. She throws herself at me. She dresses like a slut and she might as well be one. I don't care if her family is important for business. I would rather die then spend one more day with her.

I have a girlfriend. One who I love. One who I would give everything for. She is the person I would rather spend my days with. You will not dictate to me any longer how I should live my life and with whom I should spend it with."

"Sasuke-"

"Not anymore," Sasuke stood his ground. "Go ahead and disown me. If that's the only way I can be rid of Karin then by all means disown me. Sakura is all that matters and I don't care what you think because she is the only person that I will ever want."

"You will regret your actions," Fugaku warned.

"The only thing will ever regret is having to hide Sakura and not telling you sooner," and with that, Sasuke walked up to his room, leaving Fugaku speechless.

"I told you he would rebel against you eventually," Itachi spoke for the first time since entering the manor. "He is after all an Uchiha. And he will do anything to get what he wants."

* * *

Sakura was walking down the hallway when she was met with the usual sight of girls flocking around the front doors.

"Oh for the love of- GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Sa-Sakura-ch-chan, calm d-down," Hinata tried pleading with her friend.

"He was gone for an entire week! Why ruin it now!?" Sakura pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring the comments and yells as she went.

"He's soooo sexy!"

"Marry me Sasuke-kun!"

"I love you Sasuke-kun!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sakura broke free of the crowd and yelled at them.

"Don't be jealous bitch," Karin smirked, getting through the crowd as well.

"Burn in hell whore," Sakura hissed. "Why the hell would I be jealous?"

"Don't worry I would be too if I didn't have a boyfriend."

"_BURN_!" Hinata held Sakura back when the pinkette tried to punch Karin.

"Sakura."

Everyone froze and looked at the source. Sasuke had pushed himself of the hood of his car and was walking towards them.

"Sasuke-kun, don't waste your breath on someone so worthless."

"Che, says the whore," Sakura retorted. She looked at the approaching male and glared. "What the hell do you want Uchiha?"

"I'm gone less then a week and you already hate me Sakura?" Sasuke smirked. "That's too bad. Here I thought that I could come and pick my girlfriend up and whisk her away for the weekend."

"That's so sweet of you Sasuke-kun," Karin smiled.

"Not you," Sasuke sent a look at her. "You are nothing more then a fly on the windscreen."

"NANI!?"

"Ask your father. Business deal's off princess."

"NANI!?" Sakura looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"Hinata, do you mind if I steal Sakura?" Sasuke ignored both females for the time being.

"N-no p-problem Sasuke-san," Hinata smiled.

"Aa," Sasuke pulled Sakura by the waist and planted his lips on hers. "Did you really think I would say I love you and then disappear?"

"What about your father?"

"Don't sweat the small stuff babe."

"Sasuke-kun," Karin looked in disbelief. "What the-"

"Gomen ne Karin," Sakura spoke. "I want to apologise for taking Sasuke away from you but I also want you to know that I don't plan on giving him up now that I can finally have him to myself."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Sasuke grinned and pulled Sakura to the car. Hinata smiled at Sakura. Finally her best friend was happy.

In the background, cries could be heard from the girls. Others were cursing Sakura and wishing that she could drop dead.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hope you all enjoyed. Drop a review and tell me what you thought. And please if you have any ideas for the other six deadly sins, feel free to give me ideas and I'll work them in.

**IMPORTANT:** For anyone who reads Hate That I Love You. I'm in desperate need of ideas for the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Please help me out with ideas

~Simone;P


End file.
